Befriending the Creepypasta Duelist!
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Chazz has bullied Jaden so much, that Jaden has decided to commit suicide, but before he could hang himself, Jaden is saved by Alexis and my Shadow & Rouge son, Midnight the Hedgebat, who is in possession of a Creepypasta Monsters deck, and they devise a plan to scare the living daylights out of Chazz. Pairing is JadenxAlexis!


Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with a new story called _Befriending the Creepypasta Duelist_, Chazz has bullied Jaden so much, that Jaden has decided to commit suicide, but before he could hang himself, Jaden is saved by Alexis and my Shadow & Rouge son, Midnight the Hedgebat, who is in possession of a Creepypasta Monsters deck, and they devise a plan to scare the living daylights out of Chazz.

Pairing is JadenxAlexis!

I wonder if WOLFWATCHER12 can make a remake of it.

Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, I own Midnight the Hedgebat, Creepypasta owns the monsters shown.

Today was a peaceful day at Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki was walking to his final class of the day, however, someone was waiting to make Jaden miserable. While Jaden was walking back to his dorm, someone attacked him, that someone was Chazz Princeton. Someone in Obelisk Blue, who he had a rivalry with. Chazz wanted nothing to do with Jaden, and wanted Jaden to never show his face at Duel Academy again, Chazz activated a trip wire which caused a bucket of ice water to fall on Jaden, dousing him, and to add insult to injury, he punched Jaden in the nose.

"Haha! Gotcha, you Slifer Slacker!" said Chazz

"Why do this!?" said Chazz "Why attack me!?"

"Ain't it obvious?" said Chazz "I hate you. I hate your guts, and I hate your friends and Alexis! I want you out of my sight!"

"Bu-but-" said Jaden

"If I ever see you again," said Chazz as he pulled a knife on Jaden "I'll _kill _you!"

Jaden then decked Chazz in the skull

"YOU'RE A JERK, PRINCETON!" said Jaden with tears in his eyes "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

With that, Jaden ran off, sobbing.

Elsewhere, a male, Mobian bat with black fur, white streaks of fur connected to his hands and feet, and white hair styled like Jesse Anderson's. His right eye was teal blue, while his left eye was blood red, he wore black and grey versions of Shadow's shoes and black and blue versions of Shadow's gloves.

This was Midnight the Hedgebat, Shadow and Rouge's son, who likes to be around his older sister, Maria, and his little sister, Angel.

Midnight was busy walking to Duel Academy, so he can try his hand at being a student.

"Now, to look for a Mr. Jaden Yuki." said Midnight.

That's when Midnight saw Jaden about to hang himself

"Oh, no..." said Midnight as he raced in

Jaden had tears in his eyes

"Alexis..." said Jaden "I'm sorry..."

"JADEN!" Yelled Midnight was he sliced the noose in two with a Chaos Spear.

Jaden saw Midnight, panting

"Why would you want to commit suicide, Jay?" said Midnight

"Because Chazz hates my guts." said Jaden as he sobbed in his hands.

Alexis saw what Jaden crying, and was scared to hear that Jaden wanted to commit suicide

"Jaden, please don't scare us like that." said Alexis.

"I'm really sorry, Lex." said Jaden as he sobbed in Alexis' arms.

"Shh..." said Alexis "It'll be OK."

"Why can't Chazz be nice to Jaden for a change?" said Midnight

"_I agree!" _Said a voice similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's, and Jaden and Alexis saw a duel spirit come out of Midnight's deck, he looked like L Lawliet from Death Note, but he wore a white hoodie stained in blood, had chalk white skin, jet black hair, a Glasgow smile, and black rings over his eyes since he burnt his eyelids off. He held a blood-stained kitchen knife in his hand.

"WHOA!" said Alexis

"Is that..." said Jaden

"Yep." said Midnight "Jay, Lex, this is Jeff the Killer, one of the monsters I have in my Creepypasta deck."

"_Hello!" _said Jeff

"Wow!" said Alexis

"I'm called the "Creepypasta Duelist" because of my deck." said Midnight.

"Amazing!" said Jaden

"Any other Creepypasta monsters you have?"

"_There's me!" _said a voice, and Jaden saw a teenage girl with brown hair, one green right eye, and a clock for her left eye, she had some stitches around her mouth.

"Jaden, this is Natalie, otherwise known as Clockwork." said Midnight.

"Wow!" said Jaden "Anyone else?"

"Well, there's Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, BEN Drowned, Ticci-Toby, Bloody Painter, Judge Angel, Kagekao, Sally, the Slender Man, Hoody, Masky, Smile Dog and The Rake."

"Wow." said Alexis.

"_Yep!" _chimed a voice, and Alexis saw a woman with blonde hair, white clothing, completley black eyes, and held a sword

"Dina Angela, the Judge Angel." said Alexis

"_That's my name, don't wear it out!" _Dina said with a smile.

"_That's my girlfriend for you!" _said Helen as he appeared.

"_OK," _said Banner _"We need an idea to scare Chazz, because Jaden nearly committed suicide because of his bullying."_

"_I say we scare Chazz so bad, he'll leave Jaden alone!" _said Smile-Dog, who looked like a wolf with bright red fur, black hair, and jagged teeth in the shape of a smile.

"_You tell 'em, Smiledog!" _said Sparkman

"_But who should we send to scare Chazz?" _said Bubbleman

"_I guess me." _said BEN Drowned, BEN looked like Link from Majora's Mask, but with red eyes with black sclera.

"_Alright, BEN. Good luck." _said Avian.

BEN then appeared in the real world, and turned into computer data, entering Chazz's phone.

Chazz went to his smartphone and turned it on, and got a text

"Huh?" he said as he read it "_"You should stop bullying Jaden Yuki."_." he then texted "That Slifer slacker had it coming. He's useless."

"_You shouldn't have done that, Princeton."_ the phone texted back.

And with that, BEN emerged from the phone, and boy, he was mad.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! B-B-B-BEN DROWNED!" Chazz screamed.

BEN then grabbed Chazz by his shoulders, and pinned him to the wall.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what do you want with me!?" said Chazz, feeling scared.

"Listen here, punk." BEN growled "Unless you want me to murder you where you stand, you'll stop bullying Jaden. **UNDERSTOOD?**" Said BEN with a tone of venom in his voice

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" said Chazz.

"Good, because if you bully Jaden again when Alexis' back is turned, **I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! GET ME!?" **BEN roared, feeling more than ticked off.

"Yes, sir!" said Chazz

With that, BEN returned back to his Duel Spirit self, as Chazz fainted like an old woman.

In Jaden's room, Jaden and Alexis were busy laughing their butts off.

"That is never not funny!" said Alexis.

"_Thank you! Thank you!" _said BEN as he bowed like he was on stage.

"I'm just glad I can help." said Midnight.

"Midnight!" said 2 voices, and Midnight saw 2 girls.

One was a mobian bat with black fur, she resembled Rouge, minus the lipstick, and had a Seras Victoria hairstyle. Her hair had crimson red tips in it.

The 2nd girl looked like the older bat, but she had white fur.

"Guys, this is my big sister, Maria, and my little sister, Angel." said Midnight.

"Hello there!" said Maria

"Hi." said Angel.

"Awwww! Angel, you are so adorable!" said Alexis as she looked at the smaller Hedgehog/Bat hybrid. This caused the 11 year old to blush bright red and chuckle nervously. "Your big sister is pretty, too!" Alexis said as she faced Maria, who chuckled with a smile.

"Aw, shucks!" said Maria.

"I'm glad you managed to scare some sense into Chazz, Midnight." said Angel.

"Thanks, sis." said Midnight as he smiled at his little sisters.

"I'm sorry I tried to commit suicide, Lex." said Jaden.

"It's OK." said Alexis "Just don't scare us like that, OK?"

"OK." said Jaden.

With that, Alexis kissed Jaden on the cheek, causing the Slifer Red boy to blush.

"Wow." said Maria "You're one heck of a guy, Jay."

Angel giggled "Aww! You and Alexis make the cutest couple!"

Alexis smiled. Chazz no longer bullied Jaden, and Midnight made some new friends too!

Well, that's all for now!

I hope I have amazed everyone!

Until that happens, I bid you GBFN, Goodbye for now!


End file.
